1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of delay lines, and more particularly to variable RF delay lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delay lines are used for a wide variety of signal processing applications. For example, broadband time delay circuits are used in beam-forming applications in phased array antennas. Typical fixed geometry, true time delay circuits used in phased array antennas are composed of switched lengths of transmission line. Despite the importance of broadband delay lines in such systems, the conventional approach to designing and implementing these components suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional delay line devices often require a relatively large number of RF switches that can result in signal losses. Also, conventional time delay circuits can be limited with regard to the delay resolution that can be achieved.
RF delay lines are often formed as ordinary transmission lines coupled to a dielectric. Depending upon the structure of the transmission line, the dielectric can be arranged in different ways. For example, microstrip and stripline circuits commonly are formed on a dielectric substrate. Two important characteristics of dielectric materials are permittivity (sometimes called the relative permittivity or εr) and permeability (sometimes referred to as relative permeability or μr). The relative permittivity and permeability determine the propagation velocity of a signal, which is approximately inversely proportional to
            μ      ⁢                          ⁢      ɛ        .The propagation velocity directly affects the electrical length of a transmission line and therefore the amount of delay introduced to signals that traverse the line.
Further, ignoring loss, the characteristic impedance of a transmission line, such as stripline or microstrip, is equal to
            L      l        /          C      l      where Ll is the inductance per unit length and Cl is the capacitance per unit length. The values of Ll and Cl are generally determined by the permittivity and the permeability of the dielectric material(s) used to separate the transmission line structures as well as the physical geometry and spacing of the line structures. For a given geometry, an increase in dielectric permittivity or permeability necessary for providing increased time delay will generally cause the characteristic impedance of the line to change. However, this is not a problem where only a fixed delay is needed, since the geometry of the transmission line can be readily designed and fabricated to achieve the proper characteristic impedance.
When a variable time delay is needed, however, such techniques have traditionally been viewed as impractical because of the obvious difficulties in dynamically varying the permittivity and/or permeability of a dielectric board substrate material and/or dynamically varying transmission line geometries. Variable length lines have been implemented using mechanical means to vary the length of a line. These generally have involved an arrangement of telescoping tubes to produce a variable length coaxial line. These devices were at one time commonly used in laboratories for tuning circuits. However, these arrangements suffered from certain drawbacks. For example, they were subject to wear, difficult to control electronically, and are not easily scalable to microwave frequencies. Accordingly, the only practical solution has been to design variable delay lines using conventional fixed length RF transmission lines with delay variability achieved using a series of electronically controlled switches.